Lazy Sunday
by TVAddict310
Summary: Another one shot. Caskett fluff.


Thankyou to KTCastle for your help with this, you made it heaps better than it was originally

Lazy Sundays were Kate's favorite. She didn't have to work and she wasn't on call, which left the whole day to simply relax. It also gave her extra time to spend with Castle. They'd only been dating for a few months, but being with him was so much better than any other relationship she had ever been in. He made her feel so special, when they were together it was like there was no one else in the world. Just the two of them. There had been many times in the past where something could have ignited between them but boyfriends, ex-wives and flight attendants had always seemed to have gotten in the way. Even though those things _did_ get in the way, Kate wouldn't have had their relationship any other way. Over the past four years they had become best friends and their partnership had become so much stronger because of it. By showing just how patient he could be, and by valuing their friendship so much, Castle had allowed Kate to become the person she wanted to be; the person who was ready and willing to move forward in a serious relationship. He may not have realised it at the time, but Castle's patience with her had shown Kate exactly how much she meant to him. Granted, at times it had been difficult, and he had almost seemed like he was giving up, but he hadn't. He had waited. He stuck by her and she liked to think that it was worth his while now that they were so happy together.

Kate loved learning new things about Castle. She had _always_ known he was an amazing father, but she now saw that he really was a completely different person at home than at the precinct. At home he wasn't the millionaire playboy that everyone thought he was; he was just a normal guy who loved his family more than anything else in the world. He had demonstrated time and again just how far he was willing to go to protect and nurture his family.

She smiled dreamily and turned gracefully over across the vast expanse of otherwise empty bed and saw him standing to the side with a steaming breakfast tray.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I'm just enjoying the view." He grinned cheekily.

She slid gently across the bed. He delicately placed the tray of pancakes on her lap, trying not to tip the whole lot over, and climbed awkwardly into the bed beside her.

"It looks delicious, but you didn't have to do this."

"Anything for you, babe." He tenderly kissed her temple.

The old Beckett hated pet names. When Josh or Tom had called her baby, it'd just made her feel uncomfortable. Back then she hadn't known if it was the actual names or the people using them that had made her squirm, but when Castle called her babe, it was different. He always used them so sweetly and with love._ Everything_ was different with Castle, and for the better.

Together, they polished off the fluffy creation, and then Castle set the tray down on the floor.

"So… what would you like to do on your day off?"

"Well, I was actually just thinking about how far we've come over the past four years…, and there's something we haven't done yet…" she leaned into him and spoke in a soft, seductive whisper,. "…that I'd _really_ like to do."

He swallowed hard. "What?" he asked excitedly but at the same time trying hard to keep his composure.

Without missing a beat, she fired back, at normal volume. "Check out that comic book collection you've got stashed away somewhere."

A look of disappointment flashed quickly across his face, to be immediately replaced with unbridled excitement. "Come on, I'll show you."

Castle grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her toward his office. She found herself standing in front of the TV unit he has in the corner of the room.

"Castle, I'm looking at a TV, not comic books."

"The suspense is supposed to make it way more exciting…Oh, screw it" Castle removed the DVD player placed on the bottom box of the unit, and popped off the plank sitting on the box to magically unveil his collection of comic books.

"Holy frack! You _do_ have _Avengers #Number 1_!" Kate tugged it gently out of the box, careful to maintain its near-perfect condition, along with _Amazing Spiderman_ _#Number 129_ and the first edition of _Fantastic 4_.

"Castle this is so awesome! I've never seen so many rare comics together before."

Castle stood up and walked toward his safe. He unlocked it, pulled out a comic book, walked back over to Kate and sat down. She hadn't even noticed him move, too engrossed by his collection. He merely slipped the comic had taken out of the safe onto her lap and waited smugly for her reaction.

"OH MY GOD! Castle this…. THIS… is _Action Comics Number 1_! I can't believe you have this! When on earth did you get it?"

"I finally found one a few years ago and bought it straight away."

"Rick, really, this is so cool."

He simply smiled at her. He couldn't believe his luck. His girlfriend was a gorgeous, comic loving, badass detective, and he couldn't have been any happier.

They spent the rest of that day reading comics, eating, laughing, talking and, of course, drinking coffee. It turned out to be the best kind of day off; a great, lazy Sunday.

Thankyou for reading! Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
